The Novelist and the King
by Erin Weasley
Summary: Amelia, an outspoken fantasy writer, is trapped in the very war that took her father. Despite her riveting imagination, a writer's rut and a schmuck of a boss have left her idea less. King Caspian has finished fighting the battles of his country, but has just begun fighting battles of his own. What else but a plea to the stars and the roar of a lion to bring the two together?
1. A Plea to the Stars

It had been almost three years since the Pevensies left Narnia. Almost three years of Caspian ruling over the kingdom he called home. But being king was even more difficult than he possibly could have imagined. Even so, during the course of his three year rule, peace had been restored throughout Narnia.

But as he lay awake in the dark of night, his mind found anything but peace. Images of his father still haunted his dreams, yet there was something else. He found himself alone, longing for something he did not know how to seek. He wasn't sure what it even was really, he only knew that it was missing.

Realizing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he threw open his bed curtains and opened the doors to the balcony. The the autumn night was quiet, the only sound being the faint whispering of the trees. Caspian looked up at the star filled sky and felt the same sense of wonder he had as young boy. The night sky had always fascinated him. His professor would tell him stories of kingdoms that lay beyond the vast collection of stars. Now it felt like the stars were the only ones he could turn to.

"How do I do this? I mean, this is completely ridiculous." He laughed bitterly and blew out a sigh. "How could you possibly help me?" A great gust of wind took Caspian by surprise, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Okay, okay." The wind continued. His vision was obscured by his dark hair that had blown in front of his eyes. "Alright!" He shouted. The wind stopped abruptly.

"I need," he began, searching for the correct words. "Something." He paused, feeling foolish. The memory of Susan came to him and he realized what he was so deeply missing. "I need someone. I don't know how much longer I can do this on my own." His gaze dropped to his feet before he glanced back up at the sky. "Please… help me."

A great roar sounded in the distance followed by another gust of wind, this one stronger and more fierce than the one before. Caspian couldn't help but smile in wonder as he was surrounded by colorful leaves, spiraling around him. After a moment, the leaves moved on with the breeze, flying to the east. He watched as they were engulfed by a bright light and disappeared.

He walked into his room, unable to stop the small question in his mind. _What happens now?_

* * *

The entire room went silent as the large stack of papers slammed onto Amelia's desk, causing her to almost jump out of her seat. She opened her mouth to ask what the meaning of this was until she saw the papers. Her face turned bright red. It was her book.

"What is this?" Jimmy Bloom, Amelia's boss- or tyrant, as she liked to call him- snapped.

"It's-" She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye. "It's a novel. My novel to be specific." Jimmy snorted- a perfect impression of a pig.

"You're a secretary, Amy, not a novelist." He laughed. Amelia had always hated his laugh. It was high pitched and unbearable obnoxious. After he had stopped his cackling, he ran his fingers through his light hair, and placed his hands on her desk. "Why was it on my desk this morning?"

"Well Mr. Bloom, I thought-"

"Here we go." Jimmy sighed.

"I thought that maybe if you would actually read of my books, you would consider publishing it." This argument had been going on for almost a year, Amelia trying to find every way to get Jimmy to publish one of her novels.

"Look," he started, "Amy-"

"Miss Connelly." She corrected.

"Whatever. We've had this conversation before. You're just not cut out for being an author." He ran one of his fingers down her cheek. "Stick to lookin pretty and setting my appointments." It took every ounce of self control she had to keep from biting his finger right off. He waltzed back to his office, sliding the papers off the desk as he went, scattering them all over the floor. Amelia let out a growl and knelt down to pick them up.

She hated Jimmy from the moment she met him, but she needed this job if she ever wanted the chance of being a real writer. The other workers began to file out of the room, stepping right over Amelia and the mess of papers.

It took almost twenty minutes to get all of the pages back in order. By then, she was the only one in the building, besides Jimmy and one of the custodians. She held to novel close to her chest and tried to keep the tears at bay. Pulling herself back together, she picked up her purse, putting the pages inside, and cleared of her desk.

"Sorry for that little show of force doll, you know how it is." Jimmy said, walking towards her with a sly smile on his face. She pretended not to hear him and started towards the exit. He grabbed her arm and she smelled the liquor on his breath. That was another reason Amelia hated him, he had horrible drinking habits. "Come on Amy, don't be like that."

"How many times must I tell you Mr. Bloom?" Amelia yanked her arm away. "It's Miss Connelly. And I really need to be going."

"Where?" He asked, only there wasn't curiosity in his voice. "Where could you possibly go? You have no family to get back to." She was taken aback by his words, not believing that he was saying them. She started to leave, wanting the day to be over.

"You're never going to get that book of your's published." He called after her. She turned back to face him, a sneer spreading across his face. "You'll never live up to your father."

"How dare you?" She spat, taking a step towards him.

"Just face it Amy!" He shouted. "You're always going to be the sad, familyless secretary!" Without thinking, she slapped him, the sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoing through the abandoned room.

Realizing what she had just done, she sprinted through the door before he could say another word. But once she had started running, she couldn't stop. She ran down the sidewalk, kicking off her best pair of heels into the street. She ran until she reached her apartment building. Her lungs burned and her feet were raw and red, bleeding from the thorn she had stepped on in her haste.

Grateful that everyone in the building were in for the night, Amelia unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. It was far too small, even for one person. The kitchen was pitifully messy and the living room hadn't seen much life in weeks.

Seeing the small window, Amelia stormed across the room and let in the cool air. She dug into her purse until she had thrown every page of that stupid book into the sky, watching the wind sweep every paper down the street, each getting smaller and smaller until they appeared to be nothing more pale leaves on the sidewalk.

Now, unable to keep her tears hidden any longer, she sat down on her sofa, sobbing into her hands. Almost two years of working at the publishing company, all thrown away in a single motion. Any chance she had of publishing a novel was gone. Everything she had worked for now made worthless.

She looked at the picture frame on the small table in front of her, wiping tears away from her eyes. It had been taken the summer before. Her father had taken her sailing and the picture showed the two of them at the dock, smiling broadly in front of the sail boat.

Beneath the frame was the last letter she received from her father, promising that he would be coming home soon. But a month ago that promise was broken by the delivery of another letter. War hero, it had said. He died saving millions of innocent people and soldiers. She should be proud. The service had been short, though many people attended. But Amelia had been looking for the person who never came. The one her father had written all of his books about. The smiling woman in the pictures her father had kept all these years. Her mother.

Amelia stood up and wiped her eyes. She didn't have time to pity herself. She was unemployed and soon she'd be the talk of the street. The ladies at the company did enjoy gossip. But right now she didn't care. Looking around at her miniscule apartment, she only wanted to get out. There was cafe down the block that would be nearly empty, so she decided to go there.

She grabbed one of her father's books off the shelf and took the photograph out of the frame to use as a bookmark. Her father always used pictures to save his place. He claimed that it brought him luck. She put the book in her purse that was overstuffed with small notebooks, pencils and pens, and a leather journal that her father had sent her for Christmas, though she hadn't managed to think of anything to write in it. Slipping on her most comfortable shoes, she grabbed her coat before leaving her apartment for- unbeknownst to her- the last time.

The air was still and the night was warm. Oddly the street was empty, when usually it was filled with couples on nightly strolls or a group of friends out on the town. Amelia wished she was grateful for their absence, but instead she felt completely alone. She wrapped her coat closer around her as the wind seemed to pick up with every step she took. Leaves blew across the sidewalk, gathering by her feet. She narrowed her eyes as the leaves blew away, replaced by sheets of paper. Kneeling down, she read the writing and gasped as she stared at the first page of her novel.

"Impossible." She whispered as more pages started to pile around her. The wind picked up immensely, creating a cyclone of paper around her, the wall of pages so thick she could no longer see the buildings and shops that surrounded her. In the distance, there was a roar. As the noise grew deafening, she recognized the sound as that of a lion. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, wanting to just wake up from this nightmare.

And then it all stopped. The roaring went silent, the wind halted and the pages drifted down softly on top of her. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and started to pick up the papers. But as she lifted them off the ground, her hands grazed dirt, instead of cement.

She looked up and a scream caught in her throat. Instead of the buildings of downtown London, she was surrounded by the trees of a thick wood. She clutched her bag to her chest as she stood up, her feet instinctively backing away from the forest in front of her. She let out a startled yelp when her back hit something solid. Turning around, terrified of what she might find, Amelia let out a shaky breath as she gazed into the warm light of a lamppost.


	2. As the Leaves Fall

The sound of hooves pounding across the forest ground was the only noise louder than Caspian's own heart beat. Riding always gave him time to think and right now that was all he needed. Ever since the night before, he had been nervously waiting for something miraculous to happen. Trees past in a blur and the crisp autumn wind through their branches was the only movement around him.

Not far away, Amelia wandered cautiously around the wood, walking along a small river she had come across. The sound of running water was calming, even though every one of her nerves were on edge. It was just a dream. One painfully long, vivid dream. It had to be. Judging from the fallen red and orange leaves crackling under her feet, it must've been fall where ever she was.

After she had bumped into the lamppost, Amelia had taken a deep breath and gathered up her belongings, though the pages had vanished with the breeze. Her bag still held her father's book and her empty journal. After that she figured she should try to find a town or some sort of settlement. That's how she ended up walking through the wood for almost two hours, her feet sore and limbs aching. There was still no sign of civilization anywhere.

Caspian's horse slowly came to a halt as they reached a small river. A young woman in strange clothing walked slowly, holding her shoes in her hand. Destrier reared back on his hind legs, neighing loudly.

Startled by the sudden sound, Amelia whirled around to quickly, lost her footing, and fell into the rushing water behind her. The cold water instantly seeped through her dress as the light current began to carry her down the river. Caspian jumped off of Destrier, frantically searching the river for the girl. Thankfully, the current was not as fast as most of the rivers in Narnia, and he saw her come up not ten yards away.

Amelia broke above the water, filling her lungs with air before she was sent under again. When she was able to finally get herself above the rapids, she heard someone shouting and looked behind her to find a man running after her at the river's edge. She tried to swim to land, barely being able to latch onto a tree root. Caspian finally reached her and pulled her up onto solid ground, both of them breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" The man asked and Amelia nodded. He quickly took off his top shirt and wrapped it around her. She shivered and accepted the warm fabric gratefully.

"W-where am I?" She asked. Things began to connect in Caspian's mind.

"You're in Narnia." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amelia raised her eyebrows. Everything clicked into place. Her odd clothing, her confusion. She was from a different world. Perhaps the Pevensies' world.

"I'm sure this is all very strange for you, but I know something that may help." He thought of the palace library, filled with books explaining all of Narnia's recorded history. "What's your name?"

"Amelia." She said nervously. "Amelia Connelly." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Caspian." He smiled, his dark eyes bright and curious. Amelia sat up quickly.

"My bag." She searched around her. "What happened to my bag? I have to find it." Caspian helped her look until she glanced at his horse, nudging her purse with its muzzle. She layed back on her elbows and sigh with relief. She must have dropped it before she fell.

To Caspian's surprise, she started to laugh. It was a light sound, like that of a bell or the song of a bird. What surprised him further was that her laughter instantly captivated him.

"What do you find so amusing?" He wondered.

"All of this." She responded, motioning around her. "I'm completely soaked, saved by someone I've never met, I haven't the faintest idea where I am, and there is a horse going through my purse!" She giggled, and Caspian couldn't help but chuckle himself. "How could I not find the situation comical?"

"Fair enough." Caspian resolved and the two continued to laugh both laying in the cool grass. Caspian suddenly sat up, alarmed by the sound of someone approaching them.

"Your Majesty." It was one of the workers at the palace. He studied Amelia for a moment before remembering his purpose of being there. "Your professor wished to speak with you. He said in concerned the Seven Lost Lords."

"Yes, of course." Caspian stood and helped Amelia to her feet. "Could you tell him I'll be with him shortly?" The man nodded and waited until Caspian dismissed him to turn his horse back to the castle.

"Your Majesty?" Amelia gasped. "You're the king?" She nervously stepped back and curtsied.

"Please," Caspian took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "To you, I am simply Caspian." They walked back to Destrier and Amelia picked up her bag, looking through again to make sure everything was still there. She opened the book and took out the photograph, trying to think of what her father would say if he was here. Of course she knew exactly what he'd tell her.

"You just shook hands with a king who saved your life!" Even his smirking tone was crystal clear in her mind. "You'd better go with him." She smiled to herself. Not that she had much of a decision anyway. She could wander around the wood for a few more hours and get lost all over again, or she could go with Caspian and find out where she was.

She imagined her father standing in front of her with his wide grin and an adventurous look in his eyes. If he found himself in a mysterious new land- Narnia, as Caspian had called it, Marcus Connelly wouldn't hesitate to discover all there was to know about Narnia. And that, is exactly what Amelia intended to do.

Destrier appeared to take the most precarious route back to the castle, leaping over fallen trees or picking up speed suddenly, as if he was trying to show off to the new and unfamiliar rider on his back. This caused Amelia's arms to wrap even tight around Caspian's waist. When they reached the end of the woods, Amelia gasped as she faced a fortress more magnificent than she possibly could have imagined. Caspian smirked at the sound of her amazement.

He remembered well how dark and uninviting this castle had been under his uncle's rule. He remembered how many lives had been slaughtered just beyond that gate. But now, the kingdom was filled with light again. As the two rode across the long bridge and through the small village surrounding the castle, Amelia noticed the people bow and wave merrily at the sight of their king. Caspian waved back at his people, grinning broadly.

When they finally reached the castle itself, Caspian's professor, Doctor Cornelius, rushed out to meet them.

"Your Majesty!" He exclaimed. He began to speak quietly and quickly to Caspian. He stopped suddenly when he saw the strange woman behind the king. "Where are my manners? Who is this lovely young woman you've neglected to introduce me to, Caspian?"

Caspian climbed down from the saddle and held out his arm so Amelia could steady herself as she climbed off the horse as well. The professor had a friendly face and a curious smile as he bowed to kiss her hand.

"This is Amelia. She will be staying with us." Caspian turned to her. "That is, if she accepts my invitation."

"There is nothing I'd enjoy more." She replied. "But I wonder, you had said there might be something to help me understand this place."

"Yes of course, forgive me I had nearly forgotten." Caspian glanced at the setting sun and sighed. "I'm afraid I must meet with Doctor Cornelius before the night draws to late. I suppose you would like some rest after the day you've had." Amelia hadn't even realized how tired she was until that moment.

"Perhaps tomorrow you would accompany me to the palace library where you will find all of the information that one needs to know about Narnia." His tone was hopeful.

"I would like that very much." She gave him a small smile before he was ushered away by the professor, checking over his shoulder so he would be able to see her until the last possible moment. Not long after, a group of maids came scurrying out of the door and lead her inside.

The interior of the palace was even more stunning than the outside, with paintings and tapestries lining the walls. Many depicted a great lion, standing tall over forests and oceans.

"That's Aslan." One of the handmaidens said. The name filled Amelia with a sense of joy and warmth, like sitting by a fire with a good book or walking through a field barefoot in the summer. They continued walking and another painting caught her eye. It showed a grand throne room, only instead of one throne, there were four. Each occupant sat in such a regal manor that she felt the need to kneel at the sight of them.

"Who are they?" She wondered.

"The Kings and Queens of old." One maid answered.

"Or not so old." Another giggled. She pointed to each of them as she named them. "King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant and High King Peter the Magnificent."

"Those are quite the titles." Amelia said to herself, staring at the picture for a few more moments before she was swept away by the hand maidens, all discussing her strange and damp clothes.

They picked a room in the western third floor corridor and excitedly started to choose dresses out of the closet, laying them against Amelia's torso.

"This one will be perfect." One said.

"No, no this one." Said another. All of it was starting to be very overwhelming.

"What are you all squabbling about?" A voice boomed from the doorway. "The king said for her to get rest, not to be ambushed by the lot of you." The maids hung their heads and scattered out of the room, still chatting quietly amongst each other.

With the crowd gone, Amelia could finally see the woman who was speaking. She was an older woman, her red hair tinted with grey. Her stern expression melted into something more friendly and- in Amelia's opinion- motherly.

"Terribly sorry about them dear." She came further into the room. "They tend to get a little excited whenever King Caspian has guests- particularly the female ones." She chuckled. "Anyway, I am Mrs. Ashby, the king asked me to look over you in your stay. Now let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Now that she wasn't blinded by a flurry of fabric and chatter, Amelia could see the grandeur of the room around her. The four posted bed was nearly three times the size of her bed in London. There was a writing desk in the corner, so beautifully carved, she was almost afraid to set her bag on it.

Mrs. Ashby grabbed a nightgown from the wardrobe and helped Amelia out of her dress. As soon as the nightgown touched her skin, Amelia felt like she never wanted to take it off. The fabric was so soft and warm, she wanted to bury herself in its folds. After she settled under the covers of the enormous bed, another maid came in carrying a tray with a kettle and a set of cups. She poured the hot drink and handed Amelia one of the cups. It was sweet and reminded her of coffee, but with more chocolate. It was heavenly and spread warmth all the way down to her toes.

"Well I'm sure King Caspian has a big day planned for you tomorrow." Mrs. Ashby said and began to blow out the candles around the room. "If you should need me, just ring that bell there, and I'll be here faster than you can say Aslan." She pointed to the table next to the bed, where a small bell sat silently, waiting to be rung. Mrs. Ashby gave Amelia one last smile before blowing out the last candle and saying goodnight.

* * *

The morning was filled with the noise of hammers and saws as Caspian watched the ship coming together. He couldn't stop the sense of pride swell inside himi as- after months of construction, the Dawn Treader was finally coming together. During his long meeting with Doctor Cornelius that night, the first voyage of the Dawn Treader was decided. At the end of winter, Caspian would begin the search for the Seven Lost Lords, men trusted by his father who had been missing for many years.

But he couldn't dwell on thoughts of the journey now. He had more pressing matters awaiting him inside the castle.

Amelia had been wandering the halls, nibbling on toast and talking with Mrs. Ashby about her work at the palace. While she was one of the head maids, her husband was the lead constructor of the king's new vessel.

"Amelia!" Caspian came bounding down the corridor after them with a very boyish grin on his face. "Are you ready to take up my offer and join me in the library?" Mrs. Ashby had never seen the young king so giddy.

"That would be lovely." She turned to Mrs. Ashby. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh no, go on dear. I've got meals to serve and rooms to clean anyway." She watched the two excitedly before going back down the hall. Caspian held out his arm, which Amelia took and the pair walked through the many halls, sometimes pausing to watch out one of the numerous windows. And after ten minutes or so, they reached a pair of large doors, a map of Narnia carved into the dark wood. Caspian rocked forward on his feet and opened the door and they stepped into the massive room, walls lined with impossibly large book shelves, each overflowing with books. A grand staircase led up to a second floor, where Cornelius was discussing something with someone Amelia couldn't see from below.

Above the roaring fireplace was a portrait. Amelia recognized it as one of the queens from the painting she had seen the night before.

"Queen Susan's Library." Caspian explained. "I had different parts of the castle dedicated to each of the Pevensies. This is for Queen Susan, the gardens are Queen Lucy's, the main study is for King Edmund, and the royal armory is dedicated to King Peter."

"You speak of them as if you knew them." Amelia noted. Caspian chuckled.

"It's all very… complicated." He took her hand and started up the staircase. "This is the part of the library I have reserved for all of my favorites." He pointed out all of his favorite books on the history of Narnia, the Kings and Queens of Old, the White Witch, and the War of Deliverance. As she scanned the shelves, the one that caught her eyes was not large or bold in color, instead it was rather small and it's cover was a deep blue with the title in small silver letters. ' _The Telmarine who Saved Narnia'_ with even smaller words beneath that read ' _The true story of Caspian X's rise to the throne.'_

"Is this about you?" Amelia asked with a tone of amazement. Caspian covered his eyes and laughed.

"How did that get up here?" He peaked his head around a stack of books and called to the professor. "Did you bring this up here?" Cornileus chuckled, clearly amused at the king's discovery.

"I thought that the young lady might like to know a bit about who she is staying with." As the two men made jolly quips at each other, Amelia was astonished to see whom the professor was speaking with. A mouse stood at the opposite side of the table from Cornileus. But it was no ordinary mouse of course, for it had a sword and sheath at its waist, and a small gold band with a long red feather around its ear. When it saw her, it bowed.

"Forgive me miss, but I do not believe we have been introduced." Her eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I am Reepicheep, knight of King Caspian."

"My most trusted and loyal." Caspian added. Amelia grinned and curtsied.

"I am Amelia."

"It is a pleasure making your company, Lady Amelia." Reepicheep bowed again before carrying on the discussion with the professor.

As Caspian and Amelia walked around the library, Doctor Cornelius and Reepicheep watched and a knowing smile spread across Cornelius' face. He noticed the joyous expression on Caspian's face and the gleam in his eyes when he looked at Amelia while she picked out more books about Narnia's past.

"Ah," began the professor, leaning in towards Reepicheep and motioning towards Caspian. "As the leaves fall-" Caspian beamed as he took Amelia's hand and the couple moved around the library, both chatting and laughing happily. Cornelius smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So does he."

* * *

 **I'm really bad at remembering author's notes so you'll have to excuse the absence of one in the last chapter. I can't even say how proud I am of this story so far and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. The reviews I've gotten are so kind it just makes me so happy to read and know what you guys think, so keep it up! I really hope you all enjoy reading as much as I like writing this.**


	3. Snowflakes and Sword Fights

The days following mostly consisted of sitting in the library and discovering more and more about the strange land of Narnia. Caspian, being the king, could not spend as much time in the library with Amelia as he wished. He had many meetings, along with his daily fencing lessons and navigation studies- since he had never learned as a boy.

Amelia didn't mind being alone, for she kept herself busy reading, fascinated by the wondrous stories of Narnia's past. She came to understand the complicated matter of the Pevensies, though the interpretations of their story varied. All of them did say, however, that they were the great rulers during the Golden Age of Narnia. But one day, all four of them vanished and were not seen again until thousands of years later, only they strangely were children again. This was when Caspian met them and they fought against Caspian's uncle to free Narnia.

One morning, instead of sitting in the library, Amelia decided to bring her notes and books into the courtyard, for she could tell it would be her last chance before winter when it would be far to cold to sit outside and read. But the courtyard was not only for sitting in the autumn sun, for it was Caspian's favorite place to practice his swordsmanship.

Metal clanged and the stone ground echoed every shifting step. Amelia quickly became to distracted from her notes on the Telmarines, and focused more the clashing swords- and more specifically, the men wielding them. Each movement was precise and both men were very skilled, but Caspian had learned well and with a twist of his sword, the other man's weapon flipped through the air and clattered the ground. Both chuckled and shook hands.

"You improve every day, your Majesty." The man said. "Though I'd work on your footwork for tomorrow's practice."

"Will do." Caspian replied before the man left the courtyard and he began to pick up his things. He moved to pick up his sword, but found that it was missing. A silver point met his eye.

"Teach me." Caspian stood up, the end of the sword following. He stepped back, surprised to find Amelia holding the weapon. She took a deep breath, courage and nerves mixing in her chest. "To fight, I mean… only if you have the time of course. You must be very busy, as the king-" she started to ramble on, which Caspian couldn't help but find adorable.

"I would love to." Caspian said. He looked at her long silk dress and chuckled. "But I'm afraid you are not dressed for the task."

"I suppose you're right." She lifted her skirt and dropped it with a laugh. "Would you mind then? Waiting for me to change?" She handed him the sword.

"Not in the slightest." He grinned and she went back into the castle, trying to contain her excitement until she was out of Caspian's sight. She felt like a schoolgirl, giddy and giggling as she skipped down the hall.

Caspian examined the blade in the glittering sunlight. He knew very well not to underestimate a woman, for he recalled Susan's skill in battle. He was taken off guard, however, by Amelia's request for _him_ to teach her, when he still needed much practice himself. But he knew that he would never be able to refuse her.

She came back to to the court yard wearing a loose crimson blouse and comfortable black pants, with the ends tucked into boots. She spun around.

"Better?"

"Perfect." He hand her the blade, gripping his own in a beginning stance. "Now, start like this." She mirrored him and met his blade with her's. "Move your right foot like this…"

With each lesson, Amelia improved immensely and soon she was able to fight without instruction, predicting Caspian's next move. Each lesson ended the same way: Amelia would lose her balance or Caspian would manage to get her weapon out of her hands- until one day, about two weeks after the lessons began.

Amelia had fallen and Caspian stood over her, sword pointed at her chest. He smiled and lowered his weapon. Amelia thought quickly and swept his feet out from underneath him, sending him tumbling to the ground, his sword falling a few feet away. She stood up and now it was her blade at his throat. Caspian chuckled.

"I haven't been bested in a fight in a long time." he said, standing and dusting himself off. "I have to say, it's refreshing."

"I've been taught well." Amelia smirked. Something while floated down in front of her, followed by many others. "Snow!" She exclaimed, holding out her hand where the cold flakes landed and melted. She twirled around, marveling at the sight before her.

Suddenly she stopped, the joy in her eyes replaced by sadness and grief. Caspian's brows furrowed in a puzzled expression.

"Amelia? What's wrong?"She looked up at him with a forced smile on her lips.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thought." Her eyes were lined with tears and Caspian saw through her lies. He lead her to a small group of chairs out of reach of the snow's fall and the two sat.

"Please, tell me what troubles you so." He pleaded, resting his hand onto hers. "Perhaps I can help." She shook her head.

"It's nothing really." Her gaze stayed on the ground until he lightly lifted her chin so that her view moved from the cold stone to his dark, worried eyes. Amelia sighed. "You see, every year on the first snowfall of the season, my father and I would go out into the middle of town and dance until our legs were sore. It became our strange little tradition." She toyed with the fabric of her shirt. "This will be my first winter without him." She wiped away the stray tears collecting on her cheeks. Caspian tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry. I know what it's like to lose one's father." Caspian looked up at the sky. "He was murdered by my uncle for the throne."

"My father died in the war. They told me that he was shot down defending London in an air raid." Caspian of course was curious as to what an air raid was, but decided not to ask. Amelia took a shaky breath. "He was a hero." She added sadly. Caspian stood.

"Well I believe that a true hero should be honored." He bowed and held out his hand. "Amelia Connelly, in the loving memory of your father, may I have this dance?" Amelia watched him in disbelief, a true smile tugging at her lips.

"It would be my pleasure." She laced her fingers through his and they both walked to the middle of the courtyard. The snow flakes stuck to her lashes and speckled Caspian's black hair with white. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close enough to where she could rest her head on his chest.

The two swayed back and forth, letting the weather freeze the world around them, feeling as though time had also come to an icy halt. Caspian spun Amelia out and back in, causing her to giggle. They stepped forward and back and to the side until they were waltzing around the entire courtyard, their eyes never leaving each other. When they had returned to the middle, Caspian dipped Amelia so that her braided hair nearly touched the ground.

As he slowly brought her back up, he leaned towards her and for a brief fluttering moment, their lips met. For that moment, the snow seemed to stop falling, justing floating through the air around them. When they both pulled away, Amelia felt dizzy and Caspian's eyes were wide, looking stunned. Amelia was the first to speak.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "For all of this." She curtsied and quickly turned, almost running inside, leaving Caspian standing in the snow staring after her in shock. He closed his eyes and laughed merrily, his gaze lifting to the clearing skies.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage to say.

Even back in her room, Amelia's heart continued to beat wildly. She closed the door and slid down against it, everything that had just happened replaying over and over in her mind.

"Look at you! You must be freezing!" Mrs. Ashbey exclaimed. Amelia hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Not at all." She replied breathlessly. She found herself on the other side of the room and Mrs. Ashbey started running a bath. Amelia searched the room until she found what she needed. She grabbed a pencil from the desk and opened to the first page. The blank paper stared up at her, waiting for the words to flow from her mind to her hands onto the parchment. Taking a deep breath, she touched her pencil to the page and began to write.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so much longer than the last one. I have this** **schedule where I don't update until the following chapter is finished so that way I'm not scrambling to finish a chapter and post that chapter right afterwards. I know that this chapter isn't the longest, but I hope that it's satisfyingly fluffy. The reason this took so long for a short chapter is because the next chapter is an absolute monster so I promise that the wait is worth it. Keep letting me know what you think! P.S, for those of you who were wondering, I will be going through the plot of Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**


	4. A Christmas Ball

The flames of the fireplace flickered and Amelia appeared to be lost in thought, abandoning her book about the White Witch. Nearly three days had past since the kiss in the snow, and now Narnia was covered in white. Despite how happy she was here, Amelia couldn't help but wonder what was happening back in London.

She wondered if anyone had even noticed her absence. Surely Jimmy would have replaced her by now, but someone must have tried to look for her. She remembered what Jimmy had said and felt a little more at ease. He was right; she had nothing to go back to.

Caspian was extremely busy with making sure his subjects were prepared for winter, managing how much food and supplies the people would need. He deeply wanted to be with Amelia, but he understood that the people of Narnia must be his first priority. Amelia understood this as well, and was not offended at all by the King's absence. An entire week passed before they were able to really talk to each other.

She had been carrying a rather large pile of books and scrolls down the hall back to the library when Caspian offered to assist her. She handed him half of the stack and they journeyed through the palace to the library. The fat white flakes slowly fell from the sky, creating a blanket of snow over Narnia.

Amelia had taken a few trips to the village and, despite the cold weather, the people were jolly and full of life. The castle was decorated with reds and greens, the halls always smelling of baked goods.

"Does Narnia celebrate Christmas?" Amelia wondered, examining the large tree being put up in the corner of the library.

"Definitely." Caspian grinned. "My uncle thought it was ridiculous, but I love it."

"It was always my favorite time of year back in London. The lights, the decorations… the family. "Amelia's thoughts floated off into memory. She remembered the tree her and her father would decorate with bulbs and stars. Caspian looked down at the floor, feeling foolish for being so nervous. He was the king of an entire country! How could he have let his nerves be scrambled over this wonderful girl?

"Amelia, I have been meaning to speak with you…" He chuckled at his own foolishness.

"And I with you." Amelia lead him over to a pile of notes. "I know how busy you've been, but I have a few questions about The War of Deliverance, more specifically your role with King Peter." She started to ramble on with details, as she often did, her words running together in her quick speech. Caspian was afraid she'd run out of breath before he had the chance to speak.

"Amelia." He interrupted. She watched, waiting for him to say something as he fumble for words. He took a deep breath. "Ever since I became king, I've made it a tradition to host a celebration for Christmas; a ball."

"How lovely!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is." He paused, glancing over at the tree again before letting his gaze returned to her bright, curious eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering, hoping really, if you would like to accompany me to the ball?"

Amelia seemed stunned for a moment, before a wide, beautiful grin spread across her face. As always her happiness was contagious and Caspian's face lit up with a smile.

"That would be… fantastic." Amelia finally said. "I would love to." The pair stood there, looking at each other with joyous expressions for a while before Caspian remembered Amelia's previous questions.

"You were saying something about King Peter?"

"Yes! I was just wondering…" She asked many questions that he answered in as much detail that he could. He couldn't help but find her pure curiosity and desire to understand extremely attractive.

Whenever they were together, the minutes bled into hours, which blurred into days. The palace staff grew a custom to seeing the king and his new companion. They genuinely began to adore Amelia and her quirky personality. She was always kind to them and never raise her voice at anyone.

Besides Caspian, Amelia spent a lot of time with Reepicheep. He always had a delightful story of his adventures to tell, including that of his tail. After being wounded fighting the Telmarines, his tail had been cut off. His fellow mice brought him to the Lion Aslan and offered to cut off their own for their leader. Instead, Aslan provided Reepicheep with a new tail, one his has been very proud ever since. Besides the stories, she enjoyed the company of the charismatic mouse.

As the days went by, the castle transformed, even more red and green lining the hallways. Amelia often asked if she could help decorate and the maids were excited to ask her about her time with the king. She never gave them many details or indications that she fancied him, but the way she looked at him was all they needed to know that Amelia had feelings for King Caspian. Soon she was the gossip of the castle.

The night of Christmas Eve came quickly and the palace was buzzing with life. Servants were setting up for the ball and Caspian wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The halls looked festive, but it was the ballroom that looked truly magnificent. Icicle chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a giant evergreen tree occupied the far right hand corner, presents already over flowing underneath from servant to servant.

Those who worked during the day slowly made their way to their quarters, including Caspian. Butt he wasn't the slightest bit tired so he decided to go on a little adventure around the castle. Not entirely sure what had come over him, but enjoying it nonetheless, he thought that someone else would enjoy this childish endeavor.

Amelia had just settled in for the night when she heard the knock at the door. She sighed, thinking it was Mrs. Ashbey, who she had dismissed for the holiday to spend time with her family. She stood, wrapping a robe around her as she walked to the door.

"Mrs. Ashbey, I told you, I am perfectly capable-oh." When she opened the door, it was not her loyal maid standing before her. Instead, looking incredibly mischievous with a gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his lips, was Caspian.

"I hate to disturb you at this hour, but I am unable to sleep and I had an idea."

"And what is your fine idea that brings you here Caspian?" He took her hands and pulled her into the hallway. He leaned towards her, his smile becoming a smirk.

"A surprise." He whispered. She raised a eyebrow in curiosity. He lightly tugged her away from her room. "Follow me." He gripped her hand and took off down the corridor, Amelia momentarily trailing helplessly behind him. Once her shock faded, she was able to keep up with his pace unable to stop the giggles as they sped around corners and when she nearly tripped on an upturned rug.

"Caspian!' She called over her breathlessness. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!" They continued running until Caspian stopped abruptly, pulling Amelia into a recess in the wall. Because he had stopped so suddenly, Amelia collided into him, latching onto his shirt to keep from falling. Since the opening was so small, they were pressed together, faces not even an inch apart. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips, listening for the servants he had heard to pass by. When he was sure they were gone, he brought his finger away, allowing her to talk.

"Why are we hiding?" She barely spoke above a whisper.

"It makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" He grinned, looking slightly mad. She had never seen Caspian act this way and she didn't know what to make of it. He took her hand once again and kept running until they reached the kitchen. Once inside, Caspian spotted a platter of ginger snaps on the table. He grabbed one, taking a rather large bite and handed another to Amelia.

"Is this the surprise?" She asked, nibbling on the edges of the cookie.

"Of course not. I just thought you might be hungry."

"What brought on this mysteriously giddy mood Caspian?" She smiled, his mood starting to rub off on her.

"I'm not entirely sure." He shrugged. "Perhaps it's the Christmas spirit." His smirk spread into a youthful grin and Amelia's light ringing laugh made him even more joyous. When they had eaten cookies to their heart's content, they continued Caspian's little adventure around the hour was drawing close to midnight as they reached the playful journey's end. Caspian quietly opened the door to the ballroom and the two slipped inside. Amelia gasped, looking at the beautiful room before her.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Caspian said, watching the light sparkle in her brown eyes. "And that's not even what I wanted to show you. Come." They went down the grand staircase and Caspian brought her to the large evergreen.

"Caspian, are you saying we should open our presents early?" Amelia scolded teasingly.

"Technically it is midnight." He corrected as the grand clock chimed. "Therefor we will be breaking no Christmas law tonight." He picked up a long, narrow box and held it for a moment, as if hesitating, before handing to her.

"Well now I feel awful." She whined. "For I left your gift in my room."

"That's alright. There's a ceremony during the ball tomorrow so you can deliver it then. I imagine the others will have gifts for you, but I am selfish and wanted you to open mine first." They laughed and she carefully untied the bow on the present. Caspian took a deep breath in anticipation for her reaction. She lifted the lid, revealing a silver rapier, with a handle decorated with red jewels.

"Caspian… it's beautiful." She carefully lifted the sword, examining the blade carefully. In the metal handle, there seemed to be an engraving.

"May your words never falter and your sword be quick. May your mind soar to the heavenly sky and may your heart forever be caught in the snares of love." Caspian recited.

"This is… thank you." She couldn't even begin to find the right way to say how much she appreciated the gift.

"It's a quote from your father's book, right?"

"Yes it is." She sighed happily. "It's my favorite. How did you know?"

"I have a few spies around the palace." He said suavely.

"Oh I'm sure." She tried to stay serious, but she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I had your maid steal your father's book for me." He admitted.

"You stole my book?" She exclaimed.

"I made sure to return it." He lifted his hands to shield himself from the box she threw at him. "I'm the King, I could have you arrested for that!" He laughed.

"But it's Christmas!" She playfully pouted her lips and raise her blade, getting used the weight and length quickly.

"Opening presents early, your Majesty?" A deep, jolly voice said from behind them. Amelia's jaw dropped, looking at the man before her. He had a long white beard and a red cloak.

"F-Father Christmas?" She stuttered. He chuckled merrily. "But, you're a myth."

"Your world has lost its belief in me, faith belonging only to the children." He sighed. "But you seem surprised. Your father believed in me, did he not?"

"My father believed in everything."

"An admirable quality in your world, for a man who believes is one who truly sees." he set down the sack he carried and pulled out a scroll, handing it to Caspian. "You will need this for your journey." Unraveling the parchment, he saw it was a map.

"Thank you."

"And for you Amelia." He held a gold locket, the image of a willow tree engraved on the front. "Your father meant to give it to you. It meant a great deal to him that you should have it." He gave it to her and swung the sack over his shoulder. "As for the servers, you'll find that all remaining preparations for tomorrow's celebration have been taken care of. Merry Christmas!" He turned and left the two of them beaming in front of the tree.

Amelia opened the locket and smiled. Inside was a picture of a smiling woman holding a baby. It was her mother.

"Here, allow me." Caspian offered. She handed him the chain and he undid the small metal clasp, draping the chain around her neck before fascination it. She stared at it for a moment before meeting his gaze. Their eyes remained locked on each other and they each leaned in, getting closer and closer until- the sound of scurrying footsteps interrupted them. They quickly stepped apart, both awkwardly looking at the ground."

"Oh- my sincerest apologies your Majesty." Reepicheep bowed and shifted back to the stairs. "I was just checking to make sure no one was trying to steal gifts or anything. Merry Christmas." He sprinted up the railing. Caspian sighed, his shoulders shaking with quiet snickers. Amelia's face turned as red as the holly hanging on the walls, but she too had a smile teasing at her lips.

"I suppose I should let you get back to your room." he stepped toward her, offering his arm.

"Yes, I supposed I should be getting some rest before tomorrow." She took his hand instead. As they walked back to the western third floor, everything seemed brighter. Every color was more vibrant, every smell sweeter. Both Amelia and Caspian felt nothing by complete and utter bliss.

Caspian's heart practically leapt out of his chest whenever she looked at him and Amelia couldn't think straight when he smiled. They were both disappointed that the night had to end as the reached her room.

"This is my stop." Amelia sighed. "Tonight was amazing." She stepped into her room but turned back. She mustered up every ounce of boldness she could and grabbed the collar of Caspian's shirt, colliding her lips into his.

Caspian's breath caught in his chest, his eyes wide with surprise. After he could finally realize what was happening, he closed his eyes, lifting his hand to rest behind her head as their lips moved together. But the kiss ended just as quickly and suddenly as it had begun.

"Goodnight." Amelia gasped before closing the door. This was the second time she had left him speechless and alone after an unexpected kiss. Back in London, they would say she was being 'hard to get', but she honestly was at the mercy of her nerves. Where they took her, she went. She Was so afraid to see his face, to see his expression. What she didn't know was the every time they touched, Caspian was every bit as nervous as she was. It was if there were a thousand pixies flying around his insides. It felt like he was a boy again, all knobby knees and big eyes every time he saw her.

Amelia had to wait until her heart settled to a normal pace before she even tried to fall asleep. Caspian wandered around aimlessly before eventually going back to his quarters and falling in a deep wonderful sleep filled with dreams of the girl with a book in her hand and ideas in her head.

* * *

Morning brought the buzz of excitement and anticipation. Amelia stayed in bed for almost an hour after waking up, basking in the memory of the night before. She kept glancing at the rapier, which was laying on the large chest at the foot of the bed, very tempted to test it against one of her pillows. She spent most of the morning sneaking to the kitchen for hot chocolate and wishing all of the staff a Merry Christmas.

Mrs. Ashby arrived in the afternoon after having a lovely morning with her family. Although Amelia wished she would take the whole day off, Mrs. Ashbey insisted on helping her prepare for the ball, starting with spa-like bath with bubbles and peppermint oils. The two chatted happily about how Amelia was enjoying staying at the palace, and more importantly, how she was enjoying the company of King Caspian. Because Amelia thought the older woman had become a mother figure to her, and since she simply couldn't keep it locked inside any longer, she told Mrs. Ashbey about the two kisses she and Caspian had shared.

"You what?" She exclaimed. Amelia shushed her with a giggle. She bit her lip and nodded rapidly. "Well," Mrs. Ashbey nudged her arm, eyebrows raised, "how was it." Amelia sighed dreamily.

"Completely wonderful. He's just…" her voice trailed off. She laughed at her school girl silliness.

"He's definitely the handsomest king we've had." She handed her a towel and a robe and prepared the vanity with an array of jewelry for her to choose from.

"Well I can't argue with that." Amelia sat down in front of the vanity while Mrs. Ashbey ran her fingers through Amelia's hair, trying to decided what style would be best. They continued speaking of life and love while they figured out how her hair would be worn, ending with a braided crown with curls cascading down her neck. As for accessories, a band of golden metal roses was placed behind the braid and she wore the locket given by her father.

"Now if I could only decide what to wear." Amelia opened the wardrobe but Mrs. Ashbey held up a magnificent gown. Amelia admired the crimson fabric. "This is beautiful."

"I thought it would make a good gift. Well go ahead, put it on. I need to see my work." Amelia captured the older woman in a hug before trying on the dress.

People from all over Narnia and surrounding countries began to arrive at the kingdom. Caspian greeted them with a smile despite the nerves stirring in his chest. Of the few years of this tradition he figured he should be used to the amount of people. But tonight was different. Tonight he wouldn't be hassled by the daughters of powerful men in hopes of courting him. Tonight he would be with her. He would be able to present her as the woman he… well he truthfully had no idea how to describe the feelings he held for Amelia, for it was nothing like the boyish crush he had had for Queen Susan.

Of course, until Amelia arrived, there was no escaping the lovely, but insufferable woman who wished for the crown. He forced a smile and kissed the hand of the Duke of Galma's daughter. Standing in the middle of the ball room, he attempted to have conversation with her, but she only seem interested in flirting.

"So your Majesty, I have heard that you've constructed a new ship. Do you have any travels planned?" She asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"I am not a liberty to say." He politely tried to dissuade her flirtatious efforts. "How is Galma? I haven't been for so long."

"Perhaps you'll have to visit." She bit her lip and started on about how wonderful Galma is in the summer. Caspian looked around until his gaze landed on top of the stairs, his jaw dropping. Amelia stood, searching the room, trying to find Caspian in the crowd of what seemed to be hundreds of people.

"Will you excuse me?" Caspian cut off the Duke's' daughter and moved quickly up the stairs.

"There you are." Amelia sighed with relief. Caspian approached her breathlessly, mouth still gaping in shock. "What?"

"Y-you look… stunning." He gasped and blush painted Amelia's cheeks. "Really, I mean… wow."

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." She noticed his fine black dress robes. She took his arm and the two faced the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caspian announced, "let the holiday festivities commence!" The orchestra began to play, but the people waited as the king came down the stairs with the beautiful mystery girl and began the first dance.

This waltz was different than when they danced in the courtyard. It had more purpose and direction. Every move was bolder and Amelia felt as if they were floating as they glided across the floor. The song ended and switched to one that was slower. Amelia picked something from a fold in her dress. She presented it to Caspian.

"What's this?"

"I guess I selfishly wanted you to have my gift first as well." He examined the small object carefully. "It's a compass, for the journey Father Christmas mentioned. It was my father's." Caspian placed the compass in his pocket and smiled.

"Thank you." the song picked up again and they weaved through other dancing couples, not noticing the stares they were getting. "Speaking of that journey, I was thinking you may like to come with me. I'm sure your talents would be very much appreciated aboard the Dawn Treader. Of course, it would not always be glamorous. Time as sea can be difficult and-"

"Yes." She interrupted. "I'd love to go. I want to see more of this world and I want to be with you." Caspian's smile broadened.

"Great." He chuckled. "We'll begin the voyage this spring. I'll make preparations for you tomorrow." They danced happily and Amelia laughed, looking around the decorated room.

"I feel like I'm in Dicken's book." She noted.

"Who?" Caspian cocked his head still grinning wildly. Amelia beamed.

"Nevermind."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! I know it has been a while, but I hope that this one is worth it. I've gotten off my writing schedule-thing so I'm going to try and get caught up before I post again. Again, I'm sorry but I really hope you all enjoy this one, I had so much fun writing it. And for those of you who have been waiting... the Voyage of the Dawn Treader will begin in Chapter Five!**


	5. Festival of the Sun

The winter months were made of travel preparations and secret meetings in the farthest corners of the castle. Not that they really needed to be a secret. It was like Caspian had said. It made it more exciting.

They shared only one more kiss, just a quick peck goodnight after a long day of horseback riding. The nerves of new love had begun to fade and Amelia and Caspian were much more comfortable around each other. They constantly joked and teased, but they could also have in depth conversations as well. Mostly they just talked about Narnia and Caspian's life, thought he was very interested in hers.

Besides a few things about her father, Amelia didn't speak about London. Perhaps she believed there wasn't much to talk about. Before Narnia… she was nothing. Now, standing at a crowded dock, she felt like someone.

Caspian's subjects cheered as they finally loaded up the rest of the supplies onto the glorious Dawn Treader. Amelia adjusted the sheath and sword at her hip as she slipped a leather satchel- a gift from Doctor Cornelius- over her shoulder. The ocean glittered in the morning sun and she was left in awe by the clear blue vastness of it.

"Ready?" Caspian interrupted her thoughts, lacing his fingers through hers, sending a wonderful warmth tingling up her arm. Somethings hadn't changed. Nodding her head, the two walked up the board connecting the boat to land. As they reached the dock Caspian turned back to the crowd. "People of Narnia, in this voyage I intend to find my father's lost confidants and finish what they had sought out to do.

"When I return, we will not only have learned what happened to these men, but we will hopefully bring them home." Everyone cheered and the vessel began to pull away from the dock, sailing off to sea. Immediately, sailors bustled around the ship, calling to each other and tending to their stations. Amelia followed Caspian to his quarters, which he had willfully surrendered to her for the long nights that would come.

The map Father Christmas had given him was laid out on the desk and he looked over it, reviewing their course. She sat across from him, picking up one of the gadgets. Caspian smiled and shook his head, plucking the tool from her hands and using it to measure distance on the map. She opened her mouth in mock offense, snatching it back. Caspian sighed, trying to seem irritated, but came off as amused.

"Amelia," he tried to grab it, but she held it behind her back. "I need that."

"Then you should've asked politely." She stuck out her tongue, holding the compass in front of her face. Caspian lunged across the desk and she squealed, leaping out of the chair and running towards the exit. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Caspian flipped her around, hands on either side of her face, pinning her to the door.

"I'll be taking that back then." he stared into her honey colored eyes and smirked. She held her chin up.

"Do you surrender?" He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear.

"Never."

There was a click and Amelia fell backward, Caspian quickly following. The floor boards knocked the air out of her and Caspian landed on top of her of her with a thud. His first mate stood over them, eyebrows raised.

"Am I… interrupting something?" He chuckled. The entire crew had stopped their work and were staring at them. Caspian stood up and brushed himself off. He cleared his throat.

"Carry on."

The crew gave each other humored looks and went back to work. Amelia was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, barely able to breathe. Caspian helped her to her feet, red in the face and tense.

"Oh come now Caspian. It was pretty funny." Amelia giggled. His serious demeanor broke.

"I suppose it was… a little humorous." He let his hair fall into his face as he looked at the ground. Amelia rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Men."

Caspian went back into his quarters to discuss plans with his first mate. Amelia decided to wander around the ship, perhaps get to know some of the crew. She quickly became distracted by the view. The waves roared in greeting, slapping against the ship's side. It seemed to go on forever.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Reepicheep, balancing on the railing next to her.

"My father used to take me sailing, but the water never looked like this." The sea was the purest, clearest blue she had ever seen.

"Narnia's waters are truly magnificent." Reepicheep agreed. Strong arms snuck their way around her waist.

"Come to enjoy the view Caspian?" asked Amelia.

"Something like that." He whispered, face buried into the crook of her neck. Reepicheep smirked.

"Well, I'll be off then. I think that I am needed below deck."He scurried off, checking over his shoulder to smile at the couple once more before going under the deck.

"Oh, now you're not embarrassed to be seen with me." Amelia huffed teasingly. Caspian's laugh blew through her hair.

"I was simply surprised." He rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips lightly grazing her ear.

"Uh huh." She hummed. He moved to kiss her cheek, but she stubbornly turned her head away. Caspian laughed deeply.

"You are so _wonderfully_ impossible." He brought a hand up from her waist and began playing with a strand of hair that has come loose from her braid, twisting it around his finger.

"And you would do well to remember that." Amelia turned around to face him. "Your majesty."

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Caspian groaned.

"Until I grow tired of it." She stepped out of his arms and told him to get back to work. He bowed.

"As you wish."

* * *

After a few days at sea, the ship docked at Galma, where the King and his crew were treated to a festival. On the first night was a grand banquet, with King Caspian as the guest of honor. While the Duke was enchanted by Amelia's quick wit, his daughter cast her dark looks from down the table, remembering that this was the girl who swept the King away at the Christmas ball. Amelia pretended not to notice.

It was both intimidating and empowering to have the daughter of a Duke envying you. Amelia could tell by the way she hung on every word Caspian said that Lady Kestra had an infatuation with him. She was ashamed by the pang of jealousy in her stomach. It was ridiculous of course, but she had overheard some of the servants say that the Lady had a way of getting what she wanted.

After dinner, a ceremony was performed as the sun set. It was a dance between a man and woman, where the man was dressed in fine gold garments and the woman in a pale, icy dress. Amelia vaguely understood that the woman was meant to be Jadis, and the man Aslan, but didn't understand why the people were celebrating with the sun. Caspian saw her confusion and explained.

"The sun represents Aslan."

"I can understand that," She looked at him quizzically. "But if that's so, why celebrate at sunset? Why not at dawn or at midday when the sun is highest in the sky?"

"It does seem strange, doesn't it?" They watched as the woman plunged a prop dagger between the man's chest and his arm to seem like she pierced his heart. "The sun sets with the promise of rising the next day, just as Aslan died and returned. They celebrate the fact that he died to save King Edmund, knowing that he rose and defeated the White Witch." The man laid still for a moment before standing again and 'killing' the woman just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"That's… amazing." Amelia gasped. Caspian took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Lady Kestra's eyes burned into Amelia's, whispering something to one of her friends. They snickered and the woman strut towards her.

"Your Majesty," Kestra greeted and they all curtsied. "Would you mind if we stole Lady Amelia for a quick minute? We've been dying to hear all the palace gossip." Amelia shot Caspian a pleading look.

"Actually-" he started.

"Wonderful! We'll be right back." Kestra and her friends dragged Amelia away. She looked over her shoulder and Caspian simply shrugged, mouthing 'I tried.'

They lead her over to a gazebo and the four sat down on a bench, Kestra still gripping Amelia's arm.

"Tell us, Amelia," one of the girls began, "what is he like?" She gave them a confused look.

"Who?" The three women laughed.

"King Caspian, silly." Kestra patted her hand. "We hear that the two of you have gotten close."

"Oh, well, I suppose we have." Amelia sputtered.

"Come now, don't be modest." Kestra arched a brow. "I saw the way he looked at you at the Christmas ball."

"Well, I guess you could say that we're… together." Amelia shifted uncomfortably. She didn't feel like this was an appropriate discussion to be having with strangers. Then their expressions turned dark.

"Do you usually dress like this around him?" One asked smugly. "I mean; in men's clothes?"

"I always wear trousers with Caspian; whenever we go horseback riding, or practice sword fighting." Amelia shrugged, not understanding why she had brought it up.

"Sword fighting?" Another exclaimed. "I've never heard of a lady sword fighting." But Kestra was more upset about something else Amelia had said.

" _Caspian_? My, the two of you are closer than I thought. So _Caspian_ approves of you prancing about like a barbarian?" She hissed. Amelia stood, anger and humiliation radiating through her.

"Excuse me, but I don't-"

"Just look at her nails!" A girl grabbed her hand. They shrieked with laughter pointing at the rings of dirt Amelia had tried so hard to scrub out earlier. She snatched her hand away.

"I think I am going to turn in for the night." She trudged away, wiping the burning hot tears away.

Caspian was speaking to the Duke's son, Kasto, when he noticed Amelia storming towards the ship. He excused himself and went after her. He called to her but she did not respond.

"Amelia!" He grabbed her hand, but her face was turned away from him. "They're about to start the dance. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be sleeping on the ship tonight." She said meekly, trying to pull away. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, eyes red from crying.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I've just gotten used to sleeping on the waves, that's all." A stray tear escaped and was swept away by Caspian's thumb.

"You know you've never been able to lie to me, Amelia. Come now, what is it?" He gently tucked a stray piece of mousy hair behind her ear. She shook her head and stepped away.

"I'm just tired, Caspian. Please, let me sleep." He let her go, calling after her as she rushed aboard.

"Goodnight!" She turned back to him and smiled sadly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

That morning she was aroused by the sound of trumpets on the shore. Her hair was a tangled, knotted mess and she hadn't changed out of yesterday's clothes. Lady Kestra's sneer and Caspian's hurt expression flashed before her. Groaning and rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up.

Caspian hadn't gotten even a moment of sleep, worrying all night about Amelia. She had told him everything, but last night, she closed herself away. It made him restless, thinking about everything he had said. Could he have offended her? What had upset her so? He paced around his room, pausing by the window. Amelia emerged from the Dawn Treader, the hilt of her sword glistening in the sun.

She marched into the castle, receiving many strange looks. _Ladies_ didn't carry weapons, but she wasn't trying to seem like a lady. All her life she had been told to act more ladylike and less like a man. She was told that little girls didn't go fishing with their fathers, they stayed home and played kitchen. They didn't play soldiers outside with the boys in the neighborhood. Today she was her own kind of soldier.

"Amelia!" Caspian rushed down the hallway towards her. She pushed her shoulders back and held her head high.

"Good morning." She continued walking at an extraordinarily quick pace.

"I trust that you slept well?" Caspian inquired. She gave him a confused look. "You said you has gotten used to the waves."

"Ah, yes of course. I slept very well, thank you." She lied. Truthfully, she hadn't slept at all. She had been up all night thinking about those wretched girls. He felt her dishonestly, but decided not to push her.

The dining hall table was lined with breakfast foods, but the pair of cold blue eyes made Amelia lose her appetite. Kestra sat near the head of the table, next to a boy who must have been her twin brother Kasto. His blonde hair and smirk reminded her of Jimmy, as well as his lustful gaze towards her. She look a deep breath and look her place next to Caspian.

"It is a shame you are not allowed to compete in the tournament, Your Majesty." The Duke started. "I'm afraid Kasto has run out of swordsman willing to cross blades with him." He chuckled merrily, patting his son on the back.

"Who could blame them after Lord Blair nearly lost his arm?" Kestra gushed. "But there must be _someone_ who will face dear Kasto."

All of the table's inhabitants were silent. Amelia made herself take a large bite of her breakfast pastry, not wanting to pay much attention to the conversation. Kestra seized the opportunity with a wicked smile.

"I nominate _Lady Amelia_."

* * *

 **And so begins the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

 **I can't belive I haven't updated this story since May! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I just got so caught up in other stories that I forgot how much I adored writing for this one. I swear on the ever beautiful Ben Barnes that I haven't given up on this story, and I hope you guys haven't either. Thank you for sticking with me through that ridiculous hiatus. P.S. I know I said Lucy and Edmund would be in this chapter, but because it has been so long, I thought I would post the chapter now because I'm happy where it left off. I promise (for real this time) that Queen Lucy and King Edmund will make their first appearance in the next chapter.**


	6. Of Blades and Fury

The entire room fell silent. Caspian's fork landed on his plate with a clatter and Amelia nearly choked.

"What?" She squeaked. Kestra looked at her with malice.

"Weren't you just telling me the other night how skilled you are with a blade?" Everyone's eyes were on Amelia as she stumbled for a response.

"But Kestra, she's a- she's-" The duke faltered. Kestra laughed.

"Oh please, father. Times are changing." She lounged back in her chair. "Besides, if a woman is willing to fight when a man won't, shouldn't she be allowed?" She smiled at Amelia as if they were old friends, but Amelia could see the hint of cruel intentions in her gaze. "And Amelia will fight, won't you?"

The logical thing to do would be to politely decline. But sitting there, staring into Kestra's challenging eyes, logic was the last thing on Amelia's mind. She sat up as tall as she could in her chair and smirked.

"It would be my pleasure." She said, earning a chorus of gasps, including Caspian's. His expression deepened with worry and dread.

"The pleasure is mine." Kasto replied, eyeing Amelia hungrily. The duke shrugged and send her a bright smile.

"Very well. Lady Amelia will face off against reigning champion of the tournament; my dear son Kasto." He announced. "You both have three hours to prepare. The tournament will begin at midday. Good luck." With those final words, he dismissed the group and everyone scattered in different directions; Amelia heading back to the ship with Caspian following at her heels. He rushed and stopped in front of her, shifting to block her path when she tried to go around him.

"What in Aslan's name just happened?" He hissed, but he wasn't angry, so to speak. He could never find himself truly angry with Amelia. No, what Caspian felt now was pure panic.

"I was given a challenge and I accepted." Amelia shrugged, keeping her own fear tucked away in her chest. "Please allow me to go prepare." When she tried to maneuver around him again, he placed firm hands on her shoulders, holding her in place before him.

"Amelia…" He sighed in frustration. "You don't understand what you are doing."

"I know very well what I am doing, _your Majesty_." She snapped. Her words were no longer teasing, but instead spiteful. Caspian's eyes pleaded desperately with hers.

"I beg you, tell me what this is all about."

"It's just a little friendly competition." His hands moved from her shoulders to her arms and he shook her gently.

"Men have died at Kasto's hand! I fear he will show you no more mercy than he did them." He laid a hand on her cheek but she fiercely pulled away.

"I do not ask for anyone's mercy." She spat and finally pushed passed him. Part of her desperately wanted him to follow, to forbid her from fighting. But he just stood, his hands falling helplessly to his sides.

* * *

Her feet shuffled forward and back as her blade cut through the air. She has exactly one hour until the tournament and she still felt completely unprepared. What had she been thinking? She was still very new to sword fighting and now she was to compete against the duke's son; champion of the tournament. But when she had seen Kestra's greedy and spiteful gaze, all Amelia wanted to prove how wrong the spoiled girl was. Now, standing on the deck of the Dawn Treader, her confidence had faded.

"I will ask you once more." Caspian said quietly from behind her. "Please… do not compete in this tournament." Every part of him wanted to reach out to her, to wrap his arms around her and refuse to let her go. Part of her wanted to let him.

"I already agreed, Caspian." She sighed, returning her sword to its sheath. "I cannot simply back out."

"Amelia," he took a step towards her. "You don't have to prove anything to those women." She inhaled sharply. He had come to the conclusion after being bombarded with questions from Lady Kestra and Amelia's reaction now told him he was correct.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." She lied. She wasn't quite sure what she was trying to prove. Perhaps she was trying to convince herself that she belonged here; by the side of a king.

A man in the distance began to approach the ship, waving at Amelia to join him. Caspian shuttered at the way Kasto's stare remained fixed _below_ Amelia's face.

"I hope you will spectate the tournament, but I will not hold it against you if you choose not to attend." She didn't even turn back to look at Caspian before crossing back onto land. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face as she left. She didn't need to see the hurt in his eyes to know it was there.

Caspian grimaced as Kasto offered Amelia his arm and she laced hers with it. He shut his eyes tight and hit his fist hard on the railing of the ship. Pain shot through his hand, rippling up his arm, but he paid no attention to it. All that mattered was the girl now walking away from him.

Kasto lead Amelia to a small gazebo in the garden of the palace. She hid her discomfort with a polite smile. She recognized the way his stare traveled up and down her figure. It was the same look she received every day when she worked for Jimmy.

"I just thought I would come and wish you luck." He began, leaning against a bench.

"And I to you." She replied, hoping that that was the end of it. But as his finger traced up her arm, she feared there was much more he wanted to discuss.

"I find this whole manor of battle very nonsensical." He leaned towards her. "I believe there are many other ways to cease this conflict between you and my sister. In fact," his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tight against him, "I may even have a suggestion."

"How dare you?" Amelia spat, violently shoving him away, the rage and disgust formed from his touch radiating from her.

"Come now." He brushed off. "There is no need to be dramatic. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it before." Amelia, repulsed and enraged, resisted the urge to slap him.

"I am with King Caspian. You dare lay your hands on me and ask me to come to bed with you?"

"You'll have to excuse my surprise." He chuckled darkly. "I have never been denied before."

"Clearly you have never met a woman with a shred of self-respect." She stormed off, trudging through the gardens as Kasto glared after her. "Or standards for that matter." She added under her breath.

Back in the gazebo, Kestra appeared by her brother's side.

"I take it she did not accept your offer." She sneered and Kasto clenched his fists.

"Has her armor been… _adjusted_?" He growled. Kestra leaned in so her lips were by his ear as she whispered.

"It will slice like paper." The siblings snickered and walked arm-in-arm to the arena.

* * *

Amelia entered the tent set for her and ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip as she let out an angered cry. After arriving in Narnia, she thought that she would never feel that kind of humiliation again. Her arm still held the memory of his vile touch and tears burned in her eyes.

Her armor has been laid out on the cot provided for her. She slipped it on and pulled the straps tight. In her anger, she didn't notice it's unusual lightness. The trumpets sounded, announcing that the battle was about to begin. She flung open the curtain of the tend and made her way towards the arena, the gravel path crunching under her boots.

Caspian shifted uneasily his seat in the stands. Since he was the guest of honor, a canopy hung over his head to protect him from the heat. His heart pounded in his ears as Amelia appeared at her entrance, her metal armor glistening. There was something strange about her expression. Something that told Caspian that her meeting with Kasto didn't go well. Kasto waltzed into ring with a pompous smirk on his face.

Amelia felt her stomach churn as she walked to the center of the ring. She drew her sword and bowed, Kasto doing the same. The final trumpet sounded and the tournament began.

Kasto shifted this way and that, swinging his blade through the air tauntingly. Amelia was the first to lunge. Anger and degradation fueled her movements making them quick and precise.

Kasto countered her advances with equal skill. It was like a dance, one moving back, the other forward. Every step made Caspian's heart lurch, his knuckles turning white from gripping the chair. As the battle grew more intense, Kasto came close enough to speak without being heard.

"Could you imagine what it would have been like? You and I?" He purred thoughtfully, Amelia knowing exactly what he was thinking of. "I mean, just think." Amelia swung her blade and met his in a cross. He leaned in.

"It's not too late, Amy."

"My name is Amelia, you pig." She hissed, spitting into his face. With an enraged cry, Kasto brought his sword down and struck her side, her armor buckling and splintering into her skin. She gasped in shock. His blade cut deeply and felt blood seeping through her shirt.

"Amelia!" A voice called out as she collapsed.

Caspian leapt over the barricade separating the strands from the arena and sprinted across the ring, kneeling by Amelia's side. He pressed his hands to her wound, slicing his palms on the sharp metal of the splitting armor.

"Someone get me a doctor!" He shouted. "Hurry!"

"Caspian…" Amelia gasped. Her breathing was labored and shallow. The wound was frighteningly deep and black lined the edges of her vision. She tried to sit up. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Caspian laughed to keep himself from becoming hysterical while he gently forced her to lie back down. Seeing her blood drip onto the dirt heightened his panic.

"The cordial." He suddenly muttered. He turned to a group of his men. "Someone bring me Queen Lucy's cordial! And quickly!" They all rushed in the direction of the Dawn Treader. He held Amelia in his arms, her head resting in his lap. "You're going to be alright."

His men didn't returned until what felt like hours later. One handed Caspian the small glass bottle. He popped out the cork and brought the orange-red liquid to her made sure a small drop fell onto her tongue before drawing the bottle away.

Amelia coughed and licked her lips. When Caspian reexamined her wound, it has faded away.

"You're alright." He sighed in relief, pulling her up in his arms. His tears fell into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. May I?" He motioned toward her armor. She nodded meekly.

Amelia remained silent as Caspian unstrapped her armor and lifted it off of her. It cracked and groaned in his hands. A new wave of fury spread through him. It has been made from mere scrap metal- hardly thicker than a fingernail. He shot the Duke's children a dark look before scooping Amelia up in his arms and carried her out of the arena.

The Duke rushed after him, apologizing profusely. He rambled on about a mistake with the metal or the blade. Caspian turned to his first mate.

"Prepare the ship." He commanded. "We leave at dusk."

"But-but your Majesty-" The Duke stammered. "This is just one big misunderstanding."

"It has been made clear that Lady Amelia is not welcome in Glama." Caspian snapped. "Therefore, neither am I. I thank you for your hospitality, but we shall not stay a moment longer."

"Y-yes your Majesty." The Duke bowed, a truly apologetic look on his face. How could such a joyous man produce such terrible, vile children? Caspian thought. "I will prepare supplies to be sent with you."

Through everything, Amelia remained silent. She was limp in Caspian's arms, her fingers curled in a soft grip on his shirt. Shame burned on her cheeks, refusing to let herself cry. It felt as if this moment crushing her. It squeezed the life out of her chest. It felt as if this moment has changed everything.

They left Galma as soon as the sun has fallen behind the horizon. Amelia had retreated to the her room and had yet to emerge after nearly a day of sailing. Caspian had need to to put as much ocean between him and Kasto as quickly as possible. He feared he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw the arrogant boy again.

Caspian distracted himself with planning the next part of their journey. He found, however that it was extremely difficult to focus on a map when all he could think was Amelia. His gaze subconsciously landed on the door to her quarters. She hadn't uttered a word to him since the fight and the silence was tearing him apart.

Unable to bear it any longer, he crossed the deck and knocked softly on the door. He could hear quiet footfalls from within, but no response.

"Amelia?" He whispered. "Please… open the door." The knob turned and the door opened slightly. He slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"Do you need something?" Amelia asked, her voice hoarse.

"Amelia…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just want you to _talk_ to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." She responded rashly. How she yearned for Caspian to hold her. But she shied away from him, keeping to the edges of the room.

"You could have died!" He exclaimed, trying not to raise his voice. She cast her eyes to the floor.

"Did you doubt me?" Caspian stepped towards her, but she stayed away.

"What?" He gasped, surprised that she could even ask that.

"Why did you beg me not to compete? Was it my skills? Did you doubt my abilities? Was it so apparent that I would fail?"

"Of course not."

"Then why!"

"Because I love you!" He shouted, his words echoing through the small room as well as her heart.

"Y-you… you what?" She breathed. He crossed to her and this time she didn't scurry away. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I love you, Amelia. More than I could possibly say. I couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed. And when I saw you collapse, I thought my heart would never recover. My love for you stretches farther than this very ocean. It reaches into the stars that brought you to me. Amelia, if I were to lose you… I don't think I'd survive." His eyes bored into hers so intensely she feared to even try to turn away. Finally, she spoke.

"And I love you, Caspian." She closed the space between them and collided her lips into his. This kiss was different than any of the other's they had shared. It was passionate and deep, as if she was breathing through him. When they pulled away, she stared at the ground. "I should have listened to you. None of this would have happened if I had just listened."

"This is not your fault." Caspian said, tracing her chin with his fingers, lifting her head up to look at him. "The armor they gave you was tampered with. I have complete faith that you would have made Kasto wish he had never met you."

The memory of Kasto's hands on her waist jumped to her thoughts. She pushed it aside and pulled Caspian in for another blissful kiss.

The commotion from beyond the door caught both of their attentions. They gave each other a look before rushing out to find the crew frantically looking at something in the water.

"Man overboard!" Someone called and the two quickly joined them by the railing where they found three people floundering in the sea.

"It can't be." Caspian gasped, a smile playing at his lips. He took off his jacket and dived in after them, two other crewman doing the same. As they lifted them onto the ship, Amelia tried to place where she had seen the young girl and one of the boys before. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

She tried to ignore the way Caspian's white shirt clung to his frame, made semitransparent by the water. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks when he caught her staring and smirked.

He was handed a pile of towels and gave them the three, keeping one for himself.

"Amelia," He started, drying his hair. "Meet Lucy and Edmund Pevensie. King and Queen of Narnia."

 **Hello again! I had so much fun writing protective Caspian and fierce fighting Amelia. And don't worry, Amelia will fight again and get a chance to redeem herself. She's a badass, Kasto just cheated.** **Since I'll be entering the official plot of Voyage of the Dawn Treader, writing may take a little longer because I have to consult the script to make the writing accurate to the film.**


	7. Glistening Eastern Sea

Amelia immediately fell into a curtsy and faltered for something to say. Standing before her were two of the most famous rulers in Narnian history. And they were children. Caspian chuckled and introduced her to Edmund and Lucy.

"This is Amelia. She came from England like yourselves." He watched their eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed. "I didn't know it was possible for- well, adults to come to Narnia."

"I will give you an explanation as soon as I know myself." Caspian placed a hand on Amelia's arm, telling her that she could rise.

"Get this thing off me!" An obnoxiously whiny voice shrieked. Caspian turned his attention to the strange and unfamiliar boy who has arrived with the Pevensies. The boy threw Reepicheep away from him. Amelia and Caspian cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Caspian has never seen the boy before, but Amelia stepped towards him while Reepicheep greeted Lucy and Edmund.

"Eustace?"

"Miss Connelly?" The boy brushed himself off. "Finally, someone with a bit of sense."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Edmund inquired. Amelia nodded.

"Eustace came often to the library where I worked a short time as an assistant."

"Yes, before you left to pursue all of that fiction nonsense," Eustace added gruffly. "If you ask me, you would have been far better off as a librarian than that vandal Jimmy Blossom's secretary. I heard about how he treated girls like you."

Amelia turned red as she earned a troubled, questioning glance from Caspian.

"Now I demand to be told where we are!" Eustace cried.

"You're on the Dawn Treader." A minotaur stepped forward. "The finest ship in Narnia's Navy." Eustace gasped and fainted, hitting the deck with a loud thud. The minotaur stood in confusion. "Was it something I said?" Caspian smirked.

"See to him, will you?" He asked and the minotaur nodded.

"Perhaps we could throw him back," Reepicheep suggested. Edmund made a face, considering his options.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, smacking her brother. Amelia still couldn't help but stare in shock. They seemed like normal children, but there was something about their eyes. Each held a wiseness beyond their young faces.

"Caspian, why don't you show them around the ship?" She suggested. "I'll see to Eustace." As she followed the crewman carrying the unconscious boy, Lucy watched Caspian's gaze follow her, light filling his eyes. She smirked and followed him into the captain's quarters.

Amelia stayed with Eustace until he woke up. At first, he thought it was all a dream.

"Sometimes I think that myself." Amelia sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all be gone."

"Well I am going to wake up and it better be soon." Eustace grumbled. Amelia snickered.

"I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here for a while." She tried to give him a reassuring smile before heading back up to the main deck.

* * *

The air was crisp and the sun was bright, filling Lucy and Edmund with joy and nostalgia.

"Since you've left, the Giants in the North had surrendered we defeated the Calormen army of the great is peace across all of Narnia." Caspian informed them.

"Peace?"

"For three years." Caspian nodded.

"So Caspian," Lucy began. The question had been burrowing in her mind ever since they arrived. "Have you found yourself a queen?" Caspian's gaze moved the girl, whose hair shone in the afternoon sun and smile even bright than that. He smiled and turned to Lucy, the admiration still bright in his eyes.

"Possibly…" His voice carried off, lost in his gaze. Lucy and Edmund gave each other knowing glances.

"Well, I simply must get to know her." Lucy concluded, skipping off to join Amelia. Now alone, Edmund curiously turned to Caspian.

"Hang on, so there are no wars to fight no one is in trouble… then why are we here?"

"That's a good question," Caspian replied, though it seemed his focus was still lost in his thoughts. "I have been asking myself that same thing." As the two men discussed, the former queen approached the older woman, who was staring off to sea.

Amelia's nerves leaped suddenly as Lucy appeared next to her. She began to drop into a curtsy, but Lucy stopped her.

"You don't have to do that." The young girl snickered. Amelia blushed.

"Sorry." She said shyly. "It's just very strange for me. For the past few months, I've read so much about you and your siblings and now you're here! And there's so much I want to know."

"There's so much I want to know about you!" Lucy exclaimed. "Not only are you the only person I've met in Narnia from my world, you've captured the heart of dear Caspian, which I didn't know was possible after Susan left." Amelia paused.

"Your sister, Susan?" She gulped. Lucy nodded. "As in, Queen Susan the Gentle, so beautiful that the Calormen Prince nearly started a war for her hand?" Lucy burst out laughing.

"I'd forgotten about that." she snorted. "You really have done your reading. Well, I'm sure the author's exaggerated." She gave Amelia an encouraging smile, but her sunny demeanor faltered. Lucy had grown jealous of her sister's beauty. Amelia suddenly felt ill and excused herself.

As Lucy and Edmund acquainted themselves with the crew, Caspian found Amelia in her quarters, pacing back and forth.

"What do you think of them?" He wondered, worried that she and Lucy hadn't gotten along.

"Oh they're lovely!" she beamed, but her hands still fidgeted with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Wonderful!" Caspian said relieved. "I was hoping you would share these quarters with Lucy since you're the only women on board."

"Of course." Amelia brightened slightly with excitement. She continued to pace. Caspian watched her nervously tuck her hair behind her ear and chuckled.

"What is it, love?"

"Hmm," She hummed, staring off. Caspian stood in front of her and placed his hands on her arms.

"You're practically been scurrying about like a mouse." He smirked. "Do the Pevensies make you that nervous?" Amelia shrugged sheepishly.

"One of them does." She admitted.

"Who?" she looked at the ground.

"Susan." She muttered. Caspian pulled away in confusion.

"Susan?" He remarked. "What are you talking about?"

"You never said you had feelings for Queen Susan!" Amelia accused, jealousy brewing in her stomach. Caspian, like Lucy, burst with laughter.

"That's what this is about?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm slightly intimidated by one of Narnia's greatest and most beloved rulers." She replied. "She was a queen… I'm a secretary. How am I to compete with that?"

"Amelia, "Caspian sighed, "You don't have to compete with anything." He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "Susan and I were mere children when we met. And yes, in the midst of a brutal war we developed feelings for one another. But she left and I moved on. I found you. I love you. And you will never be just a secretary to me."

Her lips curved into a smile and all her worry vanished. His chocolate eyes instantly calmed her. She twirled a brown lock of his hair around her finger and for a while, neither of them said anything. They just stood there, taking in each other's presence. At last, Caspian spoke.

"I promised Edmund a duel." He announced. "Perhaps you would like to join us. I'm sure he'd admire your swordsmanship." Amelia nearly accepted, but then thought of the searing pain of Kasto's blade and worse; the memory of her failure. She had been defeated and she feared to feel it again. She shook her head.

"Maybe next time. But I'd enjoy watching." She tried to sound excited despite her sullen spirits. Caspian could tell that she was thinking of the duel with Kasto by the way her hand subconsciously held her side, but he decided to let it go. He gave her a small smile and took her hand.

* * *

IT'S FINALLY BACK! I finally reminded my lazy ass how much I love this story and I am ecstatic to bring it back after months of my notebook collecting dust. I am so excited to have this back and I hope all of you are excited too!


End file.
